


The Forever Home

by shippercentral



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippercentral/pseuds/shippercentral
Summary: It's been a long time coming, and they can't believe the day is finally here. Dan and Phil reminisce and bask in the glory of the next chapter of their lives.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Forever Home

Boxes were strewn across every room, every floor littered with a horrible brown box. They knew it would take them a while to get everything unpacked, it always did. But for right now, at this hour all they wanted to do was take a breath. They had endured three years of stress, and several months of living in a cramped apartment, but this final step was worth every struggle, every late night. They both knew they would feel nothing but utter joy when they finally got to where they were standing now.

The clock read midnight. The sun had set and the ominous black sky took its place. A faint light came from the room the two men stood in, because of one small lamp they unpacked so they could see where they were putting boxes. 

"It looks a lot bigger in person," Phil said finally breaking the silence. Dan smiled, a huge dopey grin plastered upon his face, not knowing what to say yet. He started to walk around the empty room, maneuvering between boxes upon boxes. Phil trailed behind, curious as to where the younger man was heading. Dan stopped in front of a mirror that leaned against a wall, waiting to be hung. Phil crept up behind him clinging his arms around his torso. Dan smiled again, releasing a breath as he starred at the couple reflecting in the mirror. 

"What are you doing bear?" Dan chuckled at the old nickname, everything is finally setting in and he can’t believe they’re actually here. "Just letting things sink in Phil. It’s so strange we're actually here. I mean how many years have we talked about this? Since the day we met I feel like. I don’t know it’s just really blowing my mind, and I have never been this happy before, so thank you for creating a life with me." 

Phil squeezed Dan tighter, not knowing what to say himself now. Feeling like Dan really summed everything up for the night. So he did the only thing he knew next. He jumped onto Dan’s back causing the younger man to shriek, but in the end, accept this fate. 

Dan ran through the hallway, Phil bouncing on his back laughing whole-heartedly, until Dan brings them into their bedroom, their sad empty bedroom, and drops Phil onto the bed. The only thing set up in that room, and he peppers his face with sloppy kisses. Phil squirms and giggles, tongue poking out and all until Dan finally captures his lips. They start off sloppy, but eventually slow down, and become soft, almost fluttering, as they sink into each other. 

Dan pulls away to look Phil in the eyes. His eyes are sparkling in the moonlight, full of lust. He smiles up at Dan, speechless from their makeout session. Dan begins to whisper, never breaking eye contact. "We have our own house." Phil smiles wider. "We don’t have to pay rent. We don’t have any annoying ass neighbors through the walls." Dans increases the volume in his voice. "We can be as loud as we want. WE HAVE A HOUSE." Phil laughs, a boisterous laugh, that Dan soon joins in on. 

Both of them feeling content and filled with utter joy. A feeling they hadn’t felt in a long time. They remain quiet for a while, just basking in the silence of the suburbs. Dan had collapsed onto Phil, the two men cuddling into one another. 

Dan heard Phil’s breathing slow and knew he had fallen asleep. “Phil, c’mon we need to get up.” Phil stayed still, his breathing remaining the same. So Dan took matters into his own hands and removed the death grip Phil had on him. Phil whined as the warmth was taken from him “Come on bub, brush teeth and get out of those jeans, then we can go to bed.” Dan grabbed the older man’s hands and dragged him upwards into a standing position and towards the bathroom. 

The two men brushed their teeth and Phil stuck his fingers in his eyes to remove his bloody contact lenses. They then retreated to the bedroom once again and shed their clothes, leaving them comfortable in their underpants. They untucked the covers and crawled into bed. Phil sunk deeply into the sheets and rubbed his face on the pillows getting in a comfortable position. He grabbed Dan’s torso with his cold hands, pressing the younger man into his body, spooning him. 

Dan relaxed as Phil breathed in his scent, enjoying this moment, their first night in the new house. “I love you, Dan,” Phil whispered into his neck. “I love you too Phil, sleep tight.” Silence took over the home once again. They both knew they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow. But for now, they are going to enjoy the calm, and the silence. They just moved into their forever home, and have a whole lifetime of memories to make.


End file.
